Faw-Liazh Theirin
Faw-Liazh Theirin is the daughter of Terangaur making her a member of House Terangaur. Loghair, and Liazh would be married in the year 4530 and from that day forward she has been one of the greatest influences in Loghair's life unknowingly to him becoming his main reason for moving towards Mordor. Faw-Liazh Theirin has a relatevily high level of Magi control being a level three Magi but this control has never actually moved past the Alteration Family of Magi leading to her having no understanding that she controls Magi. Her control is such that she silently uses a familiar in the form of a cat that she has had for years and years but believes her faith in Sauron keeps the cat alive instead of the truth that her control of Aleration keeps the cat alive as well as herself looking young. Liazh would begin to worship the One Eye of Sauron religion following a meeting with a Sauron priest who manipulated her into the religion, but following this she would become one of the main leaders of the One Eye of Sauron movement of Taraban becoming without her husband knowing one his primary opponents. Characteristics Appearance Magi Abilities Faw-Liazh Theirin has a relatevily high level of Magi control being a level three Magi but this control has never actually moved past the Alteration Family of Magi leading to her having no understanding that she controls Magi. Her control is such that she silently uses a familiar in the form of a cat that she has had for years and years but believes her faith in Sauron keeps the cat alive instead of the truth that her control of Aleration keeps the cat alive as well as herself looking young. History Early History Marriage Loghair, and Liazh would be married in the year 4530 and from that day forward she has been one of the greatest influences in Loghair's life unknowingly to him becoming his main reason for moving towards Mordor. Their marriage would start off on a rocky place as despite being betrothed for many years Loghair had fallen in love with Ol-Selise of whom was a low level aristocrat, and despite Liazh doing everything she could to make him forget her she found nothing would dislodge her husband from loving and being with Selise and coming to accept eachother's presence the two eventually became friends of sorts. One Eye of Sauron Liazh would begin to worship the One Eye of Sauron religion following a meeting with a Sauron priest who manipulated her into the religion, but following this she would become one of the main leaders of the One Eye of Sauron movement of Taraban becoming without her husband knowing one his primary opponents. Family Members King Loghair Theirin.jpg|Rurzh-Loghair Theirin - Husband|link=Rurzh-Loghair Theirin Teyrn Theirin.jpg|Rur-Teyrn Theirin - Son|link=Rur-Teyrn Theirin Fug-Anora Theirin Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Fuh-Anora Therin - Step Daughter|link=Fuh-Anora Theirin Relationships Category:People Category:People of Taraban Category:Numenorian Category:Black Numenorian Category:House Theirin Category:House Terangaur Category:Queen Category:Leader Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Alteration School of Magi Category:People of Mordor